Wall outlet covers intended to prevent a small child from gaining access to the electrical plug receiving receptacles of the outlet, and inserting an electrical shock producing conductor therein, have heretofore been proposed. Exemplary of one such cover is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,624. The device shown in that patent comprises a housing for carrying a pair of pivotally mounted, spring biased cover plates which, when closed, overlie the plug receptacles of an electrical wall outlet. The plug receptacles can be exposed to view by simply pivoting the cover plates to their open position, a maneuver which even a child of two or three years of age can readily perform, especially when he or she has observed an adult swing the plates to an open position. A device of the type shown in the aforementioned patent also falls short of being childproof in that the cover plates, in their open position, can be easily grasped by a small child and broken off the housing thereby destroying any protective function the device may have.